League of the Legend
by IVIProdigyIVI
Summary: A fanfic about Wukong and his battles and journeys. Not a lemon in the first few chapters but gets a little more mature later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**It is I, IVIProdigyIVI, and I bring to you a LoL fanfic!**

**There is no 'OH GOD FAP FAP FAP' fanfiction in the beginning parts, but there are some mature points later on. :p**

**Well.. here goes.**

**I present, League of the Legend.**

* * *

Wukong sneered as his top lane opponent and teacher, Master Yi slashed his blade at him. Wukong blocked it with his staff, but he almost fell from the impact. Then, he vanished, leaving a decoy in his place. Master Yi wasn't fooled, as he was used to all of Wukong's tricks. Master Yi slid back as Wukong appeared, bringing his staff down where Master Yi was a second ago. "Good, good.." Master Yi said, getting ready to strike again. But, before he could hit, Wukong dashed torward Yi, striking him in the chest. Then, he brought down his staff on Yi's head, which he evaded before it crushed him. "Very nice." Master Yi said, nodding. Wukong smirked. Yi then dashed forward at unbelievable speeds, but ended up hitting Wukong's decoy. Yi chuckled, and left the lane, knowing Wukong had left the lane as well.

Wukong appeared back at the Fountain, buying items from the shopkeeper. He took the Black Cleaver and put on the Ninja Tabi. Wukong stretched and started on his way to the bottom lane to help his comrades.

Bottom lane was being dominated. The Vayne on the other team just got Soraka, the support, when he had arrived. Draven ran back, with axes spinning in his hand. "Watch out, that Vayne is pretty strong at this point."  
"That's alright.. get out of here. I'll hold your lane and get rid off that Vayne!" Wukong said. Draven nodded  
and in seconds, he vanished. Wukong glanced back at the Vayne, which was about twenty yards away.  
They met eyes, and Vayne rolled forward and ran torward Wukong. He disappeared, leaving a decoy. Vayne shot at the decoy, and realized the real Wukong has vanished. She looked around. Then, a crushing blow hit her in the stomach. She fell to the ground, badly wounded. Then, Wukong raised his staff.

**_ SHUT_** **_DOWN! _**the voice echoed through the Arena.

Soraka had come back, quickly followed by Draven. They congratulated Wukong and headed toward the enemy turret. Wukong followed, swinging at the structure with his staff. The tower crumbled to their feet in seconds.

Draven and Soraka kept pushing, but Wukong didn't like their idea too well. Where was their Nami, Katarina, and Yi? His questions were answered when the bush in the pond shook. Katarina appeared next to him, and sliced him in the arm with her knife. Wukong yelped and hit Katarina away. She evaded the attack and threw a blade at him, missing by a centimeter. Nami appeared behind him, getting ready to shoot at him. But, Wukong chuckled. He put down his decoy and ran toward Nami, striking her in the stomach and smacking her in the head with his staff. She fell, injured, and ran. Katarina stood behind him, ready to strike. Then, Wukong hit her straight in the face with his staff and used his ultimate. Katarina went up into the air, and when she landed, Wukong hit her in the head and she collapsed in defeat.

Wukong looked around for Draven and Soraka. _Why didn't they help me?_ Wukong thought."Ah.. my pupil. Your friends were fairly easy to kill, considering their poor defense." a voice called.  
Halfway across the lane, was Master Yi, standing over the unmoving bodies of their ADC and Support.

Behind him, Nami appeared. Wukong called for the help of Fizz, but no one responded."Looks like he can't help you in this situation, my student." Yi said. He slowly walked toward Wukong, his sword ready to strike at him at any given moment. Then, like a miracle, Fizz jumped out of nowhere and struck Yi with his trident. "Good job, Fizz!" Wukong applauded, and went to go help his teammate. Fizz laughed and signaled for Wukong to back off. Fizz shot a magical fish at Yi, which swirled around his injured body. Wukong flinched when the shark ate his master, but he knew Yi was going to respawn anyways. Now there was Nami. She went back, scared. Then, she sent a bubble at them so they wouldn't catch her. But, thanks to Fizz's talent, he jumped about ten feet over to Nami, and finished her with one blow to the back. They nodded at eachother and went different directions, Wukong to top, Fizz to push bottom lane.

The battle lasted fairly quickly, considering Wukong got fed early game. They disappeared right after the enemy's Nexus exploded, returning to the Institute. The Champions shook hands and nodded to eachother, signaling a good game. Wukong walked over to Fizz and nodded. Fizz nodded back, and walked away, swinging his trident in one hand. Yi walked up to Wukong and whispered to him, "Good job, pupil. I hope we fight again another time."

Wukong nodded and shook hands with Yi before he left. Then, when everybody left, he walked away as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**I am back, bringing Chapter 2 of _League of the_ _Legend_.**

**So, sit back and enjoy..!  
**

"You should have struck my head, Wukong. My blade was down." Master Yi informed his student, as they were practice sparring before the game.  
Yi clashed his sword with Wukong's staff. Then, Wukong hit his knee and Yi lost balance, and Wukong swept his feet off the ground with his staff.  
Wukong held out a hand. Yi grabbed it, nodding when he got up. "Good, my pupil.. very good." Wukong thanked his instructor and left for the big match.

Wukong arrived at the Institute. He looked around. Then, he found who he was looking for. "Hello, Fizz!" Wukong greeted as he walked over to the Tidal Trickster. "Hey, Wukong!" Fizz said, spinning his trident in one hand. "What team were you assigned?" Wukong asked. "Ah, I'm on Purple." Fizz responded, showing him the purple card. Wukong's spirits dropped. He pulled out his blue card and showed Fizz. "Oh.. was hoping we would be on the same team. Oh well. Let's see who's better..? I'll be top lane. Akali is middle." Fizz said. "Alright.. let's see who's the best." Wukong agreed. Then, everyone started illuminating and vanished in seconds, going to Summoner's Rift.

Wukong opened his eyes and saw the familiar arena. He wished his comrades good luck and ran off to top lane. Wukong took the route to the jungle to leash their jungler, Udyr. Then, he ran off to top lane to find Fizz already demolishing his minions, one by one. He joined Fizz in farming. Wukong then got the upperhand and he started pushing Fizz. He then hopped at Wukong, despite the minions, and started striking him with his trident. Wukong blocked with his staff, and stabbed Fizz in the chest with his staff. Fizz flew back a little, then hopped back on his feet, drinking a red potion that healed his wounds. Wukong took out a blue potion and drank it, replenishing his mana slowly. Then, out of no where, Elise came and shot cobwebs at Wukong, which got him stuck. Fizz found this to be the perfect opportunity and slid easily toward Wukong and hit him repeatedly with his trident. The cobwebs disintegrated and Wukong struck Elise and Fizz simultaneously with his staff, putting on extra power from his rage. Elise collapsed, and quickly got up and ran. Fizz stayed behind, wide-eyed from Wukong's strength. Wukong smirked and delivered the crushing blow to Fizz's head, causing him to crumble to the floor.

Wukong finished top's first enemy turret and headed toward middle lane. He peered out through the bushes and saw Talon and the enemy Akali fighting with even power. Then, Talon disappeared and so did Akali. They both appeared and clashed again. Then, Akali went back and drank a potion of health. Then, Wukong found this as a perfect chance. He dived in and struck Akali with his staff, bringing her down to his feet. Akali glared at him and went invisible. He looked around. Talon ran to him. "She ran. Thanks for the help, though." Talon said, running ahead to push. Wukong then ran to bottom lane. He saw their Miss Fortune and Caitlyn shooting at eachother, with their supports helping as well. Thresh pulled Miss Fortune in and Caitlyn repeatedly shot at her. Miss Fortune fell and sneered at them. Soraka ran over and healed Miss Fortune, and she got up, uneasily. Elise then fell in front of Miss Fortune, in spider form, shielding her from the enemy. Wukong then ran in, invisible, and smacked Soraka into the bush. There was a distraction - then Caitlyn shot at the remaining enemies. Miss Fortune ran, leaving Elise in the 3v1. Elise scowled and jumped away. Caitlyn nodded at Wukong and Thresh gave him a fist bump. Caitlyn went to push, while Thresh recalled. Wukong hopped into the pond bush and recalled as well.

Wukong bought the Ravenous Hydra and his Guardian Angel. He speeded out of the base with his Homeguard Boots and stopped at middle lane. Talon and Udyr were behind him, helping him push the lane. Then, Caitlyn and Thresh appeared from bottom lane and pushed as well, reaching the inhibitor turret before the enemy team came from the behind and front. They were surrounded - Miss Fortune, Fizz and Akali were behind them. Soraka and Elise were in front with the turret. They had no choice but to either run from the sides or fight and push more. Wukong smiled and did a back flip behind him. He landed behind Miss Fortune. He smacked the three enemies and then used his ultimate, sending them into the air and wounding them badly. Caitlyn shot Miss Fortune in midair and she fell to the ground, not moving. Thresh swung his kusarigama at Akali and pulled her in, as Talon defeated her in one blow. Wukong signaled his team to continue pushing and smirked at Fizz. "So, ready for that 1v1?" Wukong asked. "Not fair, you lowered my health." Fizz whined, throwing his trident in one hand. "But, luckily for you, I have health potions."  
Fizz said, chugging down four health potions. His wounds faded, and he pointed his trident at Wukong. "Ready, monkey?" Fizz asked. "The question is are you ready?"  
Wukong responded. Fizz chuckled and speeded toward Wukong. He hit him in the chest, and he disappeared. "Really, a decoy?" Fizz groaned. Fizz jumped in the air, dodging Wukong's staff. "How'd you know?" Wukong asked. "I know your tricks, monkey." Fizz responded, landing on Wukong's head and jumping off it, landing behind him. Wukong spun around and his staff grew. He smashed it down where Fizz was. Fizz fell. "Ouch!" Fizz yelped. The Trickster jumped up and quickly ran toward Wukong with the illuminating trident. He stabbed Wukong in the stomach and slapped his face with the trident. Then, Fizz reached into his pocket and withdrew the magical fish. He shot it at Wukong. "Oh, dear." Wukong mumbled. The shark consumed Wukong. He was badly injured, one more hit would kill him. Then, he had an idea. "Well, guess I beat you, monkey. Anything you want to say before I defeat your friends over there?" Fizz laughed. "Eh.. nope.. guess you win." Wukong said simply. "Well - alright.. see ya', Wukong." Fizz replied, stabbing Wukong in the back. The monkey king disintegrated. Fizz laughed and went to go defeat the rest of the Blue Team.

Elise and Soraka just collapsed when Fizz arrived. His teammates put on quite a battle, considering that Wukong's teammates were badly injured. One of them, Talon, was on the floor. Fizz sneaked up behind Caitlyn and stabbed her. He jumped on her head before it dropped to the ground and landed in front of Thresh. He threw his trident to Thresh's face and he collapsed as well. Then, he turned behind him and jumped, defeating Udyr with the tidal wave explosion when he landed. Fizz done it - he defeated their enemy team! Now he can push and destroy their one nexus turret and nexus. "Not so fast, fish boy!" a voice called. The Monkey King landed in front of Fizz, aiming his staff at him. "Hey! You cannot revive that quickly.. I defeated you a few seconds ago!" Fizz said, scared. "No, Fizz, you defeated the decoy.. I was healing when you were prancing along in your base.. now.. let's end this!" Wukong said with confidence. Fizz smirked and threw his trident in the air. He did a backflip and landed, catching his trident in one hand. "Let's." Fizz responded. Wukong ran toward Fizz and and they sparred. Wukong thought of the trick he tried on his teacher this morning. He hit Fizz's knee and swept under his feet. Fizz fell and Wukong stabbed him in the stomach with his staff. Fizz smiled, and said, "Not bad, monkey, not bad.." Then, the Tidal Trickster moved no more. Wukong whooped in triumph and continued to their nexus. He broke it in several hits and the nexus exploded. "Hah! Yes!" Wukong said. Then, the light consumed him and he teleported away in victory once more.

**Pretty good, pretty good. ^3^**

**By the way, message me if you want any requests. I'm doing them. :p**

**Right now, I'm planning to keep doing _League of the Legend_, but I won't be doing anime fanfics until mid-February. (Yeah, I decided.)**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! ;D I'm back with Chapter 3, where the mature points take place.. well, not too mature but.. eh.. yeh. ._.  
**

**Here we go with Chapter 3 of _League of the Legend_..!**

"Wukong!" Master Yi's voice called. "Yes, sir?" Wukong responded, walking over to his meditating teacher. "Today, you will have the day off. I have to go do some work today, and I expect you not to trash the dojo while I'm gone." Yi told him. "Yes, master." Wukong said. "Remember - if you're going to leave, lock the dojo. We don't want any robbers." Yi said, walking out the door, "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Wukong sighed. What was he going to do for the hours Master Yi was gone? There was no matches until next week. Then, he figured he would go meet up with some friends, probably go hang around.

He arrived at the Institute. Fizz was watching a match on the flatscreen television. "Hey, Fizz." Wukong said. "Hello, Wukong! Want to watch? This is pretty interesting.."Wukong glanced at the screen. In top lane, Malphite and Renekton were dueling, in middle, Kennen and Ziggs were fighting. Kennen shot his star at Ziggs while Ziggs threw exploding bombs at Kennen. In bottom lane, Draven, Thresh and Aatrox were fighting Miss Fortune, Sona and Volibear. Wukong sat next to Fizz and watched, fairly interested in the game. Then, someone walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hmm?" Wukong mumbled. He turned around and almost collided with Ahri's massive breasts. "Hello, Wukong!" Ahri said cheerfully. Wukong snapped out of it and returned Ahri's happy smile. "Hi, Ahri!" Wukong replied. He stood up and said, "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, I'm here for the next match. Don't you know? They're having a competition. They added a new arena - Haunted Caverns. It's a 6v6 arena. Want to come too? They're accepting anyone to fight." Ahri said. "Yeah, sure," Wukong said, turning to Fizz. "Hey Fizz, want to join?"  
"Ah, sure. I have nothing else to do, anyways." Fizz replied, still staring at the television. "So it's settled. Hey Ahri, want to come top lane with me? You might help a lot." Wukong said. Ahri nodded. "Sure!"  
"By the way - when is the game starting?" Wukong asked. "Probably right about now.." Ahri said. She was correct, as a voice boomed:

**ALL THOSE PARTICIPATING IN THE 6v6 BATTLE PLEASE COME AND PICK A TEAM CARD AND WRITE YOUR LANE ON THE BACK.**

"Ah.. Blue team, I guess?" Wukong asked. "Sure." Ahri and Fizz agreed. Wukong went to go pick three blue cards. "Out of the way, ape." a voice snarled.  
Wukong turned behind him. There stood Mundo and Swain. "You seriously aren't going to go play in this 6v6, right? You're going to die so badly, ape." Swain chuckled.  
Wukong sneered at them and wrote on the back of the cards, top, top, middle. Then, he went back to Ahri and Fizz. They were already up and ready. Wukong gave Ahri the card that said top and Fizz middle. "Hey, you mind if we join you?" Akali said, walking over with Caitlyn and Soraka. "Sure! Perfect too. We only need a middle, ADC, and support!" Wukong said. Akali nodded and left with the other two.

**TELEPORTATION FOR THE 6v6 WILL START WHEN TEAM BLUE HAS CHOSEN THEIR: Middle, ADC, Support.**

TELEPORTATION FOR THE 6v6 WILL START WHEN TEAM PURPLE HAS CHOSEN THEIR: Top, Middle.

**ALL TEAMS HAVE SELECTED THEIR LANES. BEGINNING TELEPORTATION IN FIVE SECONDS.**

**5..**

An aura of light surrounded the champions.

**4..**

The champions looked around are their comrades and enemies.

**3..**

Wukong closed his eyes, getting ready.

**2..**

The air swirled around everyone, surrounding them in a ball of wind.

**1..**

Wukong braced himself, and..

**Teleportation commencing.**

Wukong felt light for a second, flying through the air.. then his feet touched the floor. He opened his eyes and he was in a dark, eerie cavern. It was hard to see at first, but then a voice boomed:

**Welcome to Haunted Caverns.**

Then, the base lit up, with no source of light except the illuminating rock hard ground. Wukong bought his regular items and headed toward top, Ahri close behind him.  
The two waited by the turret. Wukong scanned the area for enemies, but he didn't see anything.

**30 seconds until minions spawn..**

Then, he saw the bushes in the distance ruffle. "Stay back, they won't attack if we're by the turret." Wukong whispered to Ahri. She nodded and went back a little.  
The minions then appeared, going toward the enemy minions. They clashed with eachother. Wukong signaled Ahri to come forward and they started farming. Then, out of the bush came Mundo and Trundle. Mundo glared at Wukong and threw a knife at him. Wukong hit the knife away with his staff. Ahri retaliated by throwing her orb at Mundo. He dodged just in time and sneered at Ahri. They kept farming and farming until Wukong and Ahri both got their ultimate. Wukong signaled for Ahri to wait until attacking. Then, he yelled, "Now!" and the two attacked. Ahri sped in with her Spirit Rush and wounded Mundo. Then, she charmed him and threw her orb at him, injuring him some more. Then, Wukong sped in and stabbed Mundo in the stomach. Then, he crushed Mundo and Mundo collapsed, unmoving. Then, he dashed toward Trundle and used his ultimate, sending Trundle in the air. Ahri sent her fox fires at him and defeated him. Wukong high fived Ahri and they continued to push the lane. They destroyed their turret and Wukong told Ahri to go help middle lane while he stayed at top. Ahri nodded. "Good luck!" She said as she ran to help Fizz and Akali.

Mundo and Trundle have returned. But, suprisingly, Wukong was stronger than both of them. He defeated Trundle once and scared away Mundo. Wukong then decided to go help bottom lane. He passed middle lane and helped them push for a few seconds, then went to bottom. He peered out of the bushes and saw Caitlyn and Soraka fighting Ezreal and Blitzcrank. Blitzcrank pulled Soraka in and they focused her. Wukong then sped in and hit Ezreal in the back. Ezreal lost balance and fell to his knees. Then, he spun around quickly and fired his Mystic Shot at Wukong, hitting him in the chest. He fell back a few feet and landed on his back. Caitlyn ran forward and shot Ezreal many times. Ezreal then fell, injured. Wukong then ran forward and smashed Ezreal to the ground, and he moved no more. Then, Caitlyn shot Blitzcrank and the machine fell as well. They pushed the lane and destroyed their first turret.

Wukong returned to middle lane. Ahri was back up top, leaving Fizz and Akali to fight Talon and Swain. Swain saw Wukong and snarled at him. Swain shot a raven at Akali, and she got badly wounded. She went invisible and ran back. Fizz and Wukong stood, side by side. "I'll tell you when, monkey.." Fizz whispered. Then, Fizz hit his trident on the ground and jumped. Wukong followed closely, stabbing Talon in the stomach. Fizz smacked Swain many times with his trident and jumped onto his head, causing a tidal wave explosion and Swain being slowed. Then, Wukong used his ultimate, sending both the enemies in the air, damaging them greatly. Then, Fizz signaled Wukong to go back and Fizz shot a magical fish at the two. The shark consumed them both and they lay on the ground. They pushed greatly to the inhibitor and Wukong returned to top lane. Ahri was holding the lane very well. She managed to kill Trundle twice. Wukong peered out of the bush and attracted Ahri's attention. She glanced at him. He whispered, "On my signal." Ahri nodded and returned to farming. Both Trundle and Mundo started pushing, and then Wukong yelled a battle cry. He shot in like a bullet and hit Mundo against the wall, and stabbed him in the stomach, putting a bad bruise there. Then, he hit Mundo to the floor and he jumped up with rage and threw a knife at Wukong, leaving a deep stab at his chest. Ahri then sent her orb flying at Trundle and Mundo. Then, she rushed in and managed to defeat Trundle. Mundo, while badly wounded, managed to drink four health potions and his wounds faded. He roared in rage and threw several knives at Wukong. Wukong jumped up and managed to dodge all the knives. He landed and set down a decoy. He then rushed in and fought Mundo again. Ahri then shot fox fires at Mundo and her orb. She then charmed Mundo and he walked slowly toward the Fox, ignoring Wukong completely. The two then defeated him. He collapsed to the floor. Ahri gave Wukong a charming smile and they together pushed and broke the top inhibitor, returning to middle lane. Everyone was in middle now, fighting to either defeat or defend. Wukong jumped in on time, and used his ultimate. All the enemies flew into the air. Then three came down, already defeated and two came down, very injured.**  
**

**TRIPLE KILL!**

Wukong then thought, _Wait.. if that's a triple.. and the other two are right there.._ He didn't even stop to finish his thought. He charged in after the two remaining enemies and finished them, one hit each. Excitement ran through Wukong as the voice boomed:

**PENTA KILL!**

His teammates congratulated him. Fizz gave him a high five and a fist bump. Then, the Monkey King and his comrades pushed to the nexus, and the nexus exploded, signaling the sign of victory before the light surrounded the Champions are they went back to the Institute.

Wukong's team applauded in victory. Even the enemy team congratulated Blue Team for the good effort, except for Mundo and Swain, snarling and mumbling in the backround. Wukong went to talk to Fizz when he looked around for Ahri. He heard voices outside. Wukong went outside, and saw Mundo towering over Ahri, taunting her. "You think you can get away with embarrassing me, you little fox? Well, I have news for you.." Mundo sneered. He pulled out a knife. Wukong realized, if Ahri died, there would be no respawn. The Arena was magically enhanced to respawn any Champion that died in there. But, this wasn't the Arena..  
Wukong tackled Mundo, and stabbed him with his staff. "What do you think you're doing?" Wukong sneered. Mundo stared at him with big, scared eyes and hopped out below Wukong. He crawled away. Wukong hit him again, and Mundo fell back down. "Stay away from my friends if you know what's good for you, Mundo." Wukong sneered again. Mundo nodded and ran.

Ahri looked at him with big eyes. Wukong smiled at her. "Are you ok?" Wukong asked. What happened next surprised him. Ahri threw her arms around Wukong, making him blush. The fact that her massive breasts were smashing against his chest made him blush more. And the fact that she gave him a kiss on the cheek made him blush madly. "Thanks, Wukong." she whispered into his ear. "N - no problem.." Wukong whispered back. Ahri let go of Wukong and blushed herself. "Well.. that was a good match. Thanks for being my lane partner. I'll see you later, Wukong." Ahri said. Wukong nodded and replied, "Thanks for being my lane partner too. Have a good evening."

They smiled at eachother and walked their separate ways, Wukong flying away on his cloud, and Ahri walking back to the forest.

**Sorry.**

**No monkey-fox babies yet. Maybe next time. :3**

**If you liked the story, remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! :D**

**Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong, Wukong? You seem distracted." Yi told his student. "Um.. nothing, master. Just tired." Wukong responded.  
"Well, go splash some water on your face. We have a long day ahead of us. And we can't be late for today's games." Yi said. Wukong nodded and went to the stream by their training area. He splashed water on his face and thought of last week. He had saved Ahri from Mundo, and she hugged him and gave him a smooch on the cheek. He blushed, put more water on his face and returned to the training area.

They trained the rest of the morning, then left for the Institute. When they arrived, everyone already had their cards. Today was also a 6v6, and they had chosen certain Champions to participate: Master Yi, Vayne, Nami, Blitzcrank, Jinx, Nasus, Wukong, Warwick, Fizz, Akali, Zed and Kennen. They went to the table where the cards were laid and found there was two cards left. Two purple ones. Wukong grabbed them and put top on both. Wukong gave Yi one of the cards. "If you need me, I will be here meditating." Yi told his student. He sat on an armchair and sat crisscross. He floated several centimeters off the chair, meditating greatly.

Wukong walked over to Fizz and asked him his team. "Purple. Oh, we're same team! Cool! Kennen, Jinx and Blitzcrank are on our team, too." Fizz said. Wukong greeted his comrades and was about to ask Fizz when the game would start, but a loud voice boomed throughout the Institute:

**6v6 Match A will begin in thirty seconds.**

Wukong was going to tell Yi but he already stood up and walked over to Wukong. "Ok, remember the technique. It will do you good." said Yi. "Yes, master." Wukong responded, remembering the technique Yi showed him this morning. He would go in, invisible, aim for their stomach, hit their knee, and use his ultimate so they would be more likely to go into the air.

**6v6 Match A will begin in ten seconds.**

All the champions closed their eyes, waiting for the teleportation.

**6v6 Match A will begin in five seconds.**

Wind swirled around the champions.

**3.. 2.. 1.. Teleportation commencing.**

The champions vanished, and appeared at the grand Haunted Caverns.

Wukong bought Beads of Rejuvenation and some Health Potions. Then, he followed his teacher to top lane. They waited at the turret, looking for any sign of an enemy Champion. "Wukong, check who's in there." Yi whispered. Wukong put down a decoy, sneaking into the bush closest to the enemy turret, invisible. He peeked in, and saw Nasus and Warwick. He sneaked back and told Yi, "Nasus and Warwick is in the bush. We might have trouble, because of their high defense and Warwick's life steal." Yi nodded. "Wait for the minions. Then start hitting them when they get too close. Try to push them away as well." Yi advised. Wukong nodded and followed the minions when they came, and two started farming.

Then, they got their ultimates and Yi nodded. "Ready..? Wait until they get closer.. and.. NOW!" Master Yi shouted the last word, and the two charged. Wukong kicked Warwick down and wounded him in the stomach with his staff. Then, he picked him up, threw him in the air, and hit him hard with his staff. Warwick flew and he hit the stone hard wall. Warwick fell face first and moved no more. Yi was slashing away at Nasus, but barely doing any damage. Nasus roared with rage and hit Yi across the lane. Yi got up, wounded, and drank a health potion. It was all he had on him, but it took away most of his injuries. Wukong ran in and slapped Nasus across the face with his staff. "You want to fight, ape? I will crush you and your master." Nasus sneered. Nasus grabbed his Halberd and summoned his Spirit Fire. The circle burned with power and it slowly burned Wukong's armor and skin. Wukong growled and hopped on Nasus, pinning him to the ground. Then, Nasus grew larger, and threw the monkey off him. Wukong stared with horror as Nasus towered over him. Yi limped over and stared at Nasus as well. "Ready?" Yi grumbled. "Let's do this.." Wukong said, gripping his staff. Yi ran in with unbelievable speed and slashed Nasus's stomach. Nasus roared. Wukong then jumped and stabbed Nasus in the chest. When he pulled it out, Nasus fell to his knees. "I will not be defeated by two peasants..!" Nasus snarled. He got up, flinching, and shook his head. He fell again to his knees. Then, Yi stabbed his blade into Nasus's stomach and he fell, unmoving.

The two ran forward, despite their wounds, and started breaking the enemy turret. The turret crumbled and fell in seconds. Then, the two went into a bush and disappeared in seconds, appearing in the spawn pool. Their bruises faded instantly and the spawn rejuvenated their power. The two bought new items and ran torward middle lane. In middle, Fizz and Kennen were fighting Akali and Zed. Akali went invisible and appeared next to Fizz, throwing her kama at him. It struck him in the chest and he flew back, hitting their ally turret. Wukong ran to him and gave him a health potion. Fizz drank it and his strength returned. He thanked Wukong and jumped back into battle, with Wukong and Yi following. Yi went forward first, slashing Akali and Zed. Fizz jumped on Zed and hit him with his trident. Zed growled and threw Fizz off him. Zed then took his shurikens and both hit Fizz. Fizz's body went limp and he fell to the floor. Wukong growled with anger and he ran toward Zed. He laughed and sent his shadow behind him. Before he could hit Zed, the two switched places. He hit the shadow and he roared. Then, he looked around for Zed. He found him running away from the pond and he followed. He ran toward him and tackled him. "Begone, monkey! Or I will slay you and your comrades!" Zed growled. He threw Wukong off him with amazing force and he stood up, shurikens in both hands. He speeded toward Wukong and put a Death Mark on him. Wukong roared from the pain and stood up, tired and dizzy. He thought of his friends, he thought of Master Yi. And most of all, he thought of Ahri. He roared and dashed toward Zed. Wukong struck him with amazing strength, pinning him to the floor with his staff. "No!" Zed growled. Wukong stabbed him and Zed laid there, silent and moving no more. Wukong then fell to his knees, and fainted next to Zed.

"Wukong. Wake up." a voice called.

Wukong opened his eyes. He looked around. Then, Ahri appeared. "Wake up, Wukong." she said. Ahri smiled, and the monkey woke.

He opened his eyes. He was in the fountain, Yi and Fizz standing over him. "Are you ok?" Fizz asked. Yi helped his student up. "Yeah.. I'm alright.." Wukong mumbled.  
"I never saw someone who defeated Zed, right after you got hit with death-threatening power." his master said. Wukong nodded. "How long was I out?" Wukong asked. "About five minutes. We saw your body, but it didn't come back to the fountain. I guess you just fainted, but you didn't actually die.." Fizz said. Wukong nodded again. "Well, we should start going.. we can't stay here all day to win." Yi said. "Alright. Wukong, come with me. Let's go push top lane. Middle lane was already pushed to the inhibitor. Yi, go help bottom lane, their first turret was taken out and there are no enemy turrets destroyed yet." Fizz said. Yi nodded and walked to bottom lane. Fizz went to top lane, and Wukong followed, putting the health potions in his pouch. They went and pushed the lane. They managed to destroy one nexus turret until the enemy champions chased them out. Bottom lane pushed to inhibitor turret, and middle lane's inhibitor was gone. The super minions stomped into the enemy base, easily defeating the enemy minions. Then, the six of them gathered to middle lane and ran with the minions to the enemy base. Their opponents were already waited for them, weapons armed. Zed stood in front, apparently the leader of them. He sneered when he saw Wukong. "You came back, monkey? This time, I will show you pain." Zed growled. Anger built up inside Wukong. He stood in front and aimed his staff at Zed. "Bring it, shadow." he snarled. Zed's shadow appeared in front of Wukong, and they switched places. Zed punched Wukong in the chest, and sent him flying from the amount of power. Fizz jumped on Zed and stabbed him in the head with his trident. Zed roared in pain and threw Fizz off him, throwing a shuriken at his chest. Yi ran at sonic speed and hit the shuriken out of the air with his blade. Then, he speeded toward Zed and sliced his chest, leaving a deep, red gash. Zed fell to his knees, very weak. Only one hit would slay him. Nami and Vayne ran in front of him, shielding him. Nami went to help Zed's wounds while Akali, Warwick, Nasus and Vayne ran forward to fight. Wukong stood up and fought Nasus with Yi. Kennen and Blitzcrank fought Akali, Fizz and Jinx fought Vayne. Wukong slammed his staff into Nasus and Nasus fell. Yi slashed a deep cut on Nasus' face. The Curator of Sands roared with anger. The got up and grew and grew. Then, he spun his Halberd in the air, summoning the Spirit Fire. He slowed Yi down and stabbed him in the chest. Yi fell backwards a long way, weak and injured. Wukong snarled and jumped up, doing a cyclone in midair. Despite Nasus' weight, he flew into the air. Wukong stopped spinning and his cloud appeared under him. He struck Nasus with the power of the Monkey King. Nasus flew out of sight and he didn't come back. He jumped back on the ground, his cloud fading. Then, he ran to Yi. "Are you alright, master?" he asked. "Health potions.." Yi mumbled. Wukong opened his pouch and clutched the health potions. He had Yi drink and most of the wounds faded. Yi got up slowly, flinching, but he got used to it and stood all the way up. "Zed should be fully rejuvenated. Let's go." Yi said. He ran and Wukong followed. When they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes. All their allies were defeated. The only ones left to win the game were Wukong and Master Yi.

Their opponents towered above them, weapons in hand. Even Nasus was back from his Summoner Spell, Revive. "Get Zed. I will take everyone else." Yi mumbled. "How.. you have recently been injured. You cannot fight with those remaining wounds. And it'll be a five versus one." Wukong added. "Trust me." Yi said. Before Wukong could protest, Yi yelled, "ATTACK!" and the battle began. Yi hit all the enemies at sonic speed and fought the closest enemy first. Wukong hopped toward Zed and crushed him down. Zed threw the monkey off, and ran toward it, hitting it repeatedly with shurikens. Then, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Zed fell to his knees, roaring in rage and pain. He spun around and saw Wukong towering over him. "How did you survive that?" Zed growled. "Hah - I didn't know you would believe that. That was my decoy." Wukong chuckled. He then clutched Zed and threw him up. Then, when he was falling back down, he stabbed Zed, throwing him a long way. Wukong speeded toward Zed and round house kicked him. Zed shot his shadow behind him, but Wukong wasn't tricked. When they switched places, Wukong jumped over Zed's body already and hit the shadow right when the switching occurred. Zed fell, wounded. He took shurikens out of his pocket and threw them at Wukong. Wukong dodged easily and pointed his staff at Zed. "Monkey king, you have won this time. But there will be a team where you will regret this victory." Zed growled, before his body went limp and he laid, unmoving. He looked behind him at Yi, and he gave him a thumbs up. Yi hit every enemy again once, and they all fell, defeated. "Sometimes, I have no idea how you do this stuff." Wukong mumbled. The two ran forward and broke the last nexus turret, and broke the nexus. The nexus exploded, and the familiar light shined around them, sending them to the Institute.

Wukong was happy about their victory, but he also was distracted by the thought of Ahri. "Good job, my pupil. Good job." Yi whispered to him. Fizz high fived him and left. Kennen, Jinx and Blitzcrank congratulated him and left as well. He looked around and went outside. He then walked into the forest, searching for the Nine-Tailed Fox.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am back with League of the Legend 5! This is where the monkey-fox babies take place.. so be sure to turn off those lights and grab some lotion. :) So.. here we go!**

Wukong looked around, searching for Ahri. He kept walking and reached a forest opening. He found a large tree and saw steps leading to a colossal treehouse. He went up the spiral stairs and knocked on the door. "Who's there?" came Ahri's voice. She opened the door and blushed madly when she saw Wukong. Wukong blushed a little too. "Uh.. hi, Wukong." Ahri squeaked, looking at her feet. "Hey Ahri.. I was wondering.. do you have time? I just finished a match and there's still a bit of time in the day." Wukong asked. "Yes - I mean, I would love to!" Ahri said, beaming at Wukong. She grabbed her purse and started throwing things in. "Did you know Ziggs is throwing another one of those Pool Parties today? A lot of Champions are going." Wukong said. "I'll come! Be right back, I'll grab my bathing suit." Ahri said. Wukong waited two minutes before she came back. "Ready to go?" Wukong asked. "Yeah!" Ahri responded. His cloud appeared right next to him. He hopped on. "Get on! It's safe." Wukong added. Ahri stepped on the cloud and held on to Wukong's waist. Her breasts collided with his back. He blushed madly. "Is something wrong?" Ahri asked. "Nothing..! Nothing..." Wukong said quickly. "Let's go, Nimbus!" The cloud flew faster than a running Yi, and it headed off to Zigg's Pool Party.

They arrived, and Wukong helped Ahri off. _Her hands are soft and warm.._ Wukong thought, blushing again. "I'll be changing." Ahri said. She smiled at Wukong and ran into the changing room. Wukong went into the men's changing room and put his armor off, with only his swimming suit left. He flicked his fingers and the armor disappeared. He went outside and saw Ahri was already ready. He enormous breasts were covered by a skimpy blue top. Her tails came out of her blue panties and they were wiggling around with excitement. "Hey, Wukong, could you put some sun lotion on me?" Ahri asked. "Sure!" Wukong responded. Ahri grinned and she laid down. She took off her top and it laid next to her. Wukong blushed and put sun lotion on his hands. He spread it all over Ahri's back.

Ahri POV

Ahri blushed madly. She loved the feel of Wukong's hands on her back. She couldn't help it, and she rolled onto her back, her boobs revealing themselves to Wukong. Ahri blushed as well. "Could you get my stomach, too?" she mumbled. Wukong nodded slowly and tried to put his attention on her stomach. He spread quickly. "Alright.. done.." Wukong responded. "You forgot a spot.." Ahri said, sort of teasing him. She pointed at her breasts and Wukong blushed redder than a tomato._  
_

Wukong POV

Wukong blushed as he turned his attention to Ahri's breasts. Her pink nipples were getting harder by the cold, and Wukong slowly got more excited. He put more sun lotion on and he slowly touched Ahri's breasts. She shut her eyes. "Uh.. are you ok?" Wukong asked, taking his hands off her. "Yes.. go on.." Ahri mumbled, getting excited as well. He spread sun lotion all over Ahri's tits, and from all the lust, he started groping them. "Oh.. Wukong.." Ahri squeaked. She grabbed his hands and pushed on them more. Wukong closed his eyes and tried to take in all the pleasure. Ahri then stood up and Wukong let go. "Follow me, Wukong.." Ahri said, her eyes full of lust. He followed her into the private hot tub section. No one was in there. They went in and Ahri locked the door. Ahri took off her panties and threw them into her purse. Then, she hugged Wukong, her breasts colliding against his bare chest. Wukong grabbed her by the back of her head an kissed her. Ahri daringly threw her tongue into his mouth. They fought until Wukong won. He felt every corner of her mouth as she moaned. Then, Wukong massaged her wet womanhood. Then, he stuck a finger in and Ahri shook with pain. Then, the pain turned into pleasure. She kept moaning and desperately asking Wukong to put another finger in. Finally, he put in his index finger and together, his middle and index, penetrated Ahri. The reached her g-spot, and she moaned every time. Then, she had her orgasm and Wukong licked off the sweet juice. He then played with her breasts. He pulled on her pink nipples. She screamed in pleasure. He groped and groped until liquid came out of her nipples. He tasted it. It was as sweet as her womanhood juices. Ahri then tore off his boxers and his erection popped out, making her stunned at Wukong's size. "So this is what it looks like.." Ahri mumbled. She touched his erection and Wukong groaned. She then rubbed it with her hands and licking the tip. Wukong held the back of her head, pushing it further into his manhood. Ahri then sucked on it. She groped her breasts for pleasure as she sucked. "Ahri.. I'm coming..!" Wukong groaned. Wukong's semen erupted in Ahri's mouth. "It's so sticky.." Ahri said, as she swallowed it. Then, she tackled Wukong. She then aligned her womanhood with his manhood. Ahri closed her eyes as the tip of Wukong's erection went into Ahri's womanhood. She moaned and put more of it in. Then, she started pumping it in and out, her breasts bouncing madly. Wukong got even more hard, and he got bigger in Ahri's womanhood. She continuously screamed Wukong's name, and Wukong got even more horny. He sent his load into Ahri's tight womanhood. Then, he flipped Ahri around so she was laying on her stomach. He picked her up into a doggy position and put a finger in her anal hole. She screamed loudly, and the screams turned into moans of pleasure and joy. He then put his manhood in slowly. Ahri kept gasping for breath and massaging the clit of her womanhood. Then, Wukong grabbed Ahri's tits and rampaged his way into Ahri's tight anal hole. He pumped it in and out and Ahri screamed with lust in her eyes. He pulled Ahri's nipples down and she fell on the floor, yelling Wukong's name again. He then got out of her and Ahri went on her back. He sent his load on her womanhood, breasts, and face. She licked it all off and the together got into the hot tub. Ahri sat down on Wukong's lap, her tails grasping Wukong closer to her. "I love you.." she mumbled. "I love you too." Wukong said. They kissed and then Ahri smiled. Then, they together fell asleep in the warmth of the tub.

**Did that lotion come in handy?**

**As I said, anime fanfictions will be coming out in mid-February, around February 14th or 15th.**

**Back to topic, if you like the story so far, remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review! ;D**

**Thanks for reading, and next time, we'll have a regular 5v5 match with Ahri and someone new. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Wukong opened his eyes. He was still in the tub with Ahri, clutching on to him, sleeping. He got up slowly and put on his clothes. Then, he put on Ahri's clothes carefully and carried her outside. "Nimbus!" Wukong said. The cloud appeared next to him, and he got on, still carrying the Fox. They flew to Ahri's home and Wukong opened the door. He carried his love into the bedroom and laid her down. Wukong then put blankets over her and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled slightly in her sleep. Wukong smirked and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Wukong returned to the dojo, finding that it was an hour or two before Master Yi came back. Wukong then went to his own bed and slept, tired, and waited for his teacher to return.

"Wukong. Wake up." said someone's voice. Wukong slowly opened his eyes and saw Yi over him. "Hello, master." Wukong mumbled, stretching and getting up. "Hello, Wukong. Please hurry up. We have a game in a few minutes." Yi advised, giving Wukong his staff. Wukong grasped the staff and thanked Yi. "Also, there's someone outside!" Yi's voice said. "A fox, she followed me all the way here, asking for you." Wukong blushed. He peeked outside and nonetheless, there was Ahri. He opened the door. Ahri hopped into Wukong's arms. "Hi, Wukong." Ahri said. "Hello, Ahri!" Wukong replied. Then, he suddenly remembered what they did hours before and blushed madly. Ahri seemed to know what he was thinking of and pushed him onto the wall. Ahri then pressed her body on Wukong and stared deep into his eyes. She smiled seductively and kissed Wukong. He seemed surprised at first, then he returned the kiss. They fought tongues. Ahri stopped, and smirked. She pulled down her kimono, showing Wukong a perfect view of her left breast. Wukong immediantly got excited. His mind went full of lust. But, Ahri slipped the kimono back on when Yi came. Yi stared at both of them and shook his head. "I know what you were doing. Get a room." Yi mumbled. "I expect you to be at the Institute soon, student." Then, Yi opened the door and stepped out, still shaking his head. They both blushed and looked down at their feet. "Uh.. we don't want to be late. Let's go." Ahri mumbled, obviously sad they didn't get to do round two. Wukong nodded. Ahri grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. Then, they hopped on the Nimbus and flew away.

The cloud glided through the clouds as Ahri gaped, still impressed of how they could sit on the cloud without plummeting to their deaths. They landed at the Institute and walked in. There were few champions. Nidalee, Morgana, Lux, Twitch, Ziggs, Yi, Aatrox and Caitlyn were there. There were only few other champions, but those were it. Wukong walked over and grabbed two blue cards. They wrote top on both.

**Teams ready. Blue team: Wukong, Ahri, Nidalee, Morgana, Twitch. Purple team: Lux, Ziggs, Yi, Aatrox, Caitlyn. Teleportation commencing in ten seconds.**

The champions closed their eyes, wind swirling around them.

**2.. 1.. t****eleportation commencing.**

The champions vanished at the same time, appearing again at their Nexus Fountains. Wukong bought his Rejuvenation Beads and Health Potions and ran toward top, Ahri following closely. They slowed down and stopped at the turret. "Wait here." Wukong whispered. Ahri nodded. Wukong sneaked into the bush and peered around, searching for Yi and Aatrox. He hopped into the next bush. Then the next. They weren't there. He stood there, waiting, until the dark outlines of Aatrox appeared. Then, Yi appeared behind him. Aatrox looked around and settled his eyes where Wukong was hiding. "We have company, Yi." Aatrox growled, pointing his sword at the bush. Yi dashed in and picked up Wukong by his armor. "You shouldn't try that.." Yi mumbled. Yi dropped him down and sliced his armor, leaving a cut in his armor. Wukong kicked Yi away and speeded back toward the turret, drinking a health potion. His wounds healed slowly. "Are you ok?" Ahri said, worriedly. "I'm fine." Wukong said, smiling. Ahri smiled back. "Let's show them what's up." Wukong said. Ahri nodded and they ran with the minions.

Minutes passed and the two were a little behind. Aatrox and Yi were both fighting aggressively, but they didn't stop trying. Then, to their surprise, Aatrox hopped up the air, gliding toward Ahri. Wukong shielded Ahri and stabbed Aatrox in the stomach. Aatrox howled in pain and slid back, growling. Yi then sped toward Wukong and sliced his stomach, leaving a deep gash of blood. Ahri snarled and shot her orb at Yi, hitting him directly in the chest, and coming back. Yi growled, wounded. Yi then dashed and hit everything. The minions fell, and there was only the four Champions. Wukong roared a battle cry and ran in, targetting Aatrox. Yi jumped in his way and stabbed Wukong in the chest with his sword. Wukong stopped, and fell to his knees. Wukong then collapsed, weak and defeated.

He woke up in the Fountain, laying in Ahri's lap. "Do you feel better?" she whispered, softly. He nodded and tried to get up. Ahri held him down. Then, she sat on Wukong and started kissing him. Wukong was surprised they were doing this in the middle of a bloodthirsty battle, but he accepted the kiss and gave it back to her. They tongues fought for power. Wukong let Ahri win, and the fox traveled every corner of Wukong's mouth. Ahri stopped and smirked, a trail of saliva making a bridge between their mouths. "Well, are you two lovebirds going to head on to top? I'm not helping again until a while." a voice said. Wukong looked passed Ahri, and there stood Nidalee, smirking at their make-out session. The two got up quickly. "Thanks for the help, Nidalee." Ahri said. Nidalee nodded and transformed into a cougar, dashing toward middle lane.

"What happened?" Wukong asked as they ran. "You created a little distraction, and it was the chance for me and Nidalee to charge in. I finished off Aatrox while Nidalee fought Yi. We won in the end, and we came back here. Wukong nodded, grateful for Nidalee's help. They arrived at top lane. Aatrox was farming. He saw Ahri and sneered. Aatrox ran and the two started pushing. They broke the first enemy turret and Wukong went to middle lane to help out. He saw Nidalee was weak, coughing out blood on the floor. Ziggs roared with laughter and was about to finish Nidalee off with his bigass colossal apple bomb of hell when Wukong grabbed Nidalee and carried her out of the way as the explosion roared in Wukong's ears. He looked back and saw Ziggs growling in fury. He chased Wukong into the bottom lane pond, and Yi came out the other side. They were trapped. But, like a miracle, Morgana stunned Yi and Twitch ran passed the paralyzed Yi and scared Ziggs away. Then, he got ready to scare away Yi, but he knew he was outmatched and Yi dashed away. "Are you alright?" Wukong asked Nidalee, still cradled in his arms. Nidalee nodded, blushing. Wukong let her down, and Nidalee grumbled her thanks. Then, Nidalee vanished in seconds, the blue light consuming her. "Thanks for the help, Twitch and Morgana!" Wukong said. They both grinned and nodded and returned to their lanes, which was pushing by itself.

Wukong ran to middle lane and pushed to the inhibitor turret. Then, Aatrox and Ziggs were behind him. "I'll finish you off like I did last time, monkey." Aatrox snarled. "You owe me Nidalee's death, monkey. But I guess you'll have to do." Ziggs sneered. Then, Wukong roared his battle cry and charged. He stabbed Aatrox in the stomach and kicked Ziggs away. Aatrox jumped back to his spot and cut Wukong's arm. Wukong growled in pain and used his ultimate. Aatrox flew into the air and landed, defeated. Then, he dashed toward Ziggs and tossed him in the air. Ziggs fell, badly injured, and Wukong finished him off with a crushing blow to the head. He kept pushing and reached the nexus turrets, his team appearing behind him. The enemy Nexus exploded, and the team cheered as the light surrounded them and they disappeared.

They appeared back at the Institute, still applauding with victory. Nidalee walked up to Wukong and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the save, Wukong." she said. Wukong nodded, blushing. "No problem." Wukong muttered. Nidalee walked away, also blushing. Ahri walked over. "What was _she_ doing to you?" Ahri demanded. "Um.. well.. I saved her from Ziggs.. and uh.." Wukong tried to explain, red in the face. Ahri sighed and pulled Wukong outside. They flew away on the Nimbus and landed at Ahri's treehouse. "What are you doing?" Wukong asked. Ahri said nothing, but pulled him into the treehouse, leading him into a familar hallway. She led him into a room and blindfolded him. "What are you doing?" Wukong asked again. His armor was getting removed. "Ah - Ahri?" Wukong asked again. "Be quiet." Ahri said, simply. Then, he felt his manhood being gently stroked. Wukong groaned, his erection getting larger and larger..

Then, he felt Ahri's tongue swirling around his manhood. Then, she put it in her mouth, deep throating it without difficulty. Wukong groaned in pleasure as his manhood was in Ahri's throat. "Ahri.. I'm coming.." Wukong said. She went faster, and Wukong erupted into her mouth. Then, she took her breasts and put them between Wukong's manhood and rubbed it. Then, she took off Wukong's blindfold. Wukong gaped at Ahri's body. She was wearing only a pair of skimpy panties and her pink nipples were hard from the cold. Her tails danced around in excitement. Then, Wukong tackled Ahri onto her bed and licked her nipples, biting them softly. Ahri moaned and started massaging her womanhood, gently putting a finger in and out. "Wukong.. oh, Wukong!" Ahri screamed as the monkey gently inserted three fingers into Ahri's womanhood. Then, he put his manhood in. Ahri nodded at Wukong to keep going. Wukong then pumped his manhood in and out of Ahri's wet womanhood. "Let's come at the same time, Wukong.." Ahri moaned. Wukong nodded and the two climaxed at the same time. Wukong pulled his manhood out of Ahri's pussy and laid next to her.

"My turn." She said as she climbed on Wukong. She went on backwards and they got into the '69' position. Wukong was playing with her anal hole as Ahri was licking Wukong's throbbing manhood. Wukong inserted two fingers in her anal hole, and she stopped licking and started yelling in pleasure and delight. Then, Wukong penetrated Ahri's womanhood with one hand and penetrated her anal with another. "WUKONG! YES! MORE!" Ahri screamed. Then, Ahri's juices dripped from her womanhood and Wukong's fingers. Wukong licked his fingers clean and cleaned up Ahri as well. Ahri got off and laid down, giving Wukong a perfect view of her curvy body. Her breasts bounced as she breathed, and her ears twitched with lust and excitement.

Wukong then grabbed her breasts and picked her up by them. "Oh!" she moaned, loudly. Wukong then aligned his manhood with her anal hole and started pumping it in and out. She screamed as Wukong fucked her. "Oh! OH!" She yelled with delight. Then, Wukong had his climax and they both collapsed. Wukong then heard noises from outside. Wukong glanced at Ahri and saw she was asleep. Wukong put his armor back on and tucked Ahri in. He kissed her on the forehead and left. Wukong closed the door behind him and looked around. Wukong tried to focus on his ears. He heard breathing and moaning. Wukong looked around and saw bushes ruffling. Wukong headed for it. He looked in the bush and his jaw dropped to the ground. In the bush, was a naked Nidalee masturbating. "What the?!" Wukong yelled, backing away. Nidalee blushed as Wukong stared at her naked body. Nidalee inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I was following you.. and I saw you come to this treehouse.. I heard you and Ahri doing it.. and.." Nidalee said, covering her private parts. Wukong blushed. The next thing she did suprised him. Nidalee pinned Wukong to the floor, her breasts revealing themselves to Wukong.

Wukong stared at Nidalee's tits, her pink nipples hard from the cold weather. "Do you like what you see?" she whispered, her womanhood rubbing against Wukong's erection. Wukong then pulled Nidalee down and kissed her in the lips. They fought tongues and Wukong took over, feeling the insides of Nidalee's warm mouth. Nidalee moaned with joy and they stopped, a trail of saliva attaching their mouths together. Nidalee then sat on Wukong's head and laid down, rubbing his manhood with her breasts, which were larger than Ahri's. "Nidalee, you're so soft.." Wukong groaned. He then opened his eyes and stared at Nidalee's womanhood, which was dripping onto his face. Wukong took his hand and wiped the juice off and tasted it. _It's so sweet.._ Wukong thought. He then fingered Nidalee with two fingers slowly. She moaned and started sucking on Wukong's manhood. She deep throated it without difficulty. Wukong then penetrated Nidalee's womahood with his tongue, tasting the insides of her womanhood, which was sweeter than her juices. "I'm coming.." Nidalee moaned softly. The two erupted at the same time. Wukong then had Nidalee sit on his lap, riding his manhood. Wukong pulled Nidalee's hard nipples. Nidalee yelled with pleasure as Wukong's manhood hit her g-spot every time it went in. Then, juices erupted from Nidalee's tits and Wukong had his climax into Nidalee's womanhood. "That was great, Wukong.." Nidalee said softly. Wukong nodded. He kissed her on the cheek, and Nidalee stood up. She smiled at Wukong and turned into a cougar and raced away. "Nimbus!" he called. His cloud appeared next to him. Wukong put on his armor and sat on the cloud. Then, the cloud soured away into the light of the full moon.

**Sex. SEX EVERYWHERE!**

**Thanks for reading, and be sure to Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there!  
I am back with _League of the Legend _Chapter 7! Remember, anime fanfictions and a Percy Jackson fanfiction coming out soon. :3 So stay tuned! ****But, when you're waiting for that to happen.. enjoy Chapter 7! ;D**

Wukong awoke to the warmth of the morning sun. It's rays went down on him as he stretched. He entered his teacher's room and poked him in the head with his stick. "Master, the tournament is starting soon." Wukong said softly. Yi sat up and looked at his student. "Thank you, pupil. Go on without me. I will be following you in a few minutes." Master Yi said, standing up and leaving the room. Wukong went outside and called his Nimbus. "To the Institute of War." Wukong said clearly. The cloud rose and flew away, carrying the Monkey King.

Wukong was thinking of the National Tournament of the League of Legends. It was the biggest tournament to see what team was the best. Wukong already had his team ready. Wukong, top. Master Yi, jungle. Fizz, middle. Caitlyn, bottom, and Nami, support. They were utterly unstoppable. The cloud flew down and Wukong hopped off, waving to the cloud as it flew away into the sun. The monkey entered the Institute, his staff in his hand. He looked around and saw the competitors. Mundo, who snarled at him, Darius, Katarina, Sona, and Twitch. Darius walked over to him and glared at the Monkey King. "Hah, is this the mighty Champion everyone was talking about? An ape? Ha!" Darius growled. "They are weaklings. But I am not. Watch your back monkey, because my axe will probably be stabbing through it.."

Darius snarled one last time at Wukong and walked away. _Huh, what was that about? I'll show him who's the strongest Champion here.._ Wukong thought, staring at the Hand of Noxus. "Yo, Wukong." a voice said behind him. Wukong turned around and saw Fizz staring at him, playing with his trident. "Hey, Fizz. Are you ready for the game?" Wukong greeted. "Hah, Katarina middle lane? Yeah, I'm pretty sure we got this." Fizz chuckled. He walked away and yelled behind him, "Well, if I don't feed!"

**Champions of the National Tournament: The games will start in approximately ten minutes. **

The voice boomed throughout the Institute. Wukong looked at the Champion around him. Master Yi, his mentor, was meditating, levitating inches off the ground, his sword glowing with energy. Fizz was in an empty area, swinging his trident around and practicing his jumps. Caitlyn was putting ammo into her gun and then pretending she was shooting a Champion. Nami was holding her spear in one hand, water swirling around it. They were going to win this. He knew it.

**Champions of the National Tournament: The games will start in exactly thirty seconds. Good luck to all.**

**The National Tournament will be starting in five seconds.**

Wind swirled around the Champions, surrounding them in a ball of air. The wind illuminated with green light.

**The National Tournament has started. Let the best team win.**

The Champions vanished, and the games begun.

Wukong appeared in the Summoner's Rift. He bought the same, Rejuvenation Beads and five health potions. Wukong bounded off to the Ancient Golem, looking around for any jungle invaders. He saw a bush ruffle in the distance, and he readied his staff to fight. Then, Katarina jumped out, throwing a dagger at the Monkey King. Wukong dodged just in time, and growled. Wukong charged at Katarina and they fought, staff to daggers. Then, she howled with pain as she fell to her side. Fizz stood behind her, howling with laughter. It seemed as Fizz struck her in the back with his trident. Katarina glared at Fizz, and she jumped up and ran into the trees. "Good job." Wukong said, chuckling with the Tidal Trickster. "Thanks." Fizz replied. "Can I have a leash please? It'll be awfully difficult for you if you don't get some nice ganks." Yi growled. The two ran to the Ancient Golem and they fought. Yi signaled for the two to back off and he raised his sword. He slashed down and a red slash appeared. The Golem fell and a blue soul swirled around Master Yi. Master Yi drank a health potion and nodded. "Thank you." he mumbled as he ran to the next monster camp. Wukong nodded to Fizz. "Good luck." Wukong said. "Thanks, you too." Fizz grinned as he jumped away. Wukong then ran to top lane to face Darius, the Hand of Noxus.

Wukong farmed for only seconds when Darius pulled him in and repeatedly struck him with his axe. Wukong howled with anger every time, and kicked him away. Then, all of Wukong's rage built up, and he stabbed Darius in the stomach. Wukong was surprised to see the man laughing. "Ahahah, weak, monkey, weak! How do people lose you?" Darius chuckled. He lifted his axe and slammed Wukong to the ground. He never saw someone this powerful in the League. "Now, time for your death, monkey boy.." Darius snarled. He lifted his axe one last time - but then, Darius fell back and clutched his stomach. Master Yi appeared in front of Wukong, shielding him from any sort of damage. Darius roared with anger and pain as he glared at Wukong's savior. "Get away from my pupil, Hand of Noxus." Master Yi said solemnly. Darius sneered and pulled Master Yi in. Then, the master vanished, slicing at Darius's weak spots. Then, he stopped behind Darius. Darius coughed, blood soaring from his mouth, landing in front of him. "Next time monkey, your teacher won't be there to save you.." Darius growled, as he fell and laid there, moving no more. "Be careful next time." Master Yi advised him, sternly. "He's right. Next time, I might not be here saving you."

Wukong pushed and the turret crumbled to his feet. Wukong nodded to the minions and light surrounded the Monkey King. He vanished and appeared back at the Fountain, buying his Black Cleaver, Long Sword, and more health potions. Wukong ran toward top lane again, his turret gone from his absence. His minions charged in, and Wukong faced Darius. "Come here, monkey, and we shall fight." Darius said, readying his axe to strike. Wukong laughed pointed his staff at Darius. "Bring it on." Wukong taunted. Darius pulled the Monkey King in and pinned him to the floor with his axe. Then, the monkey vanished and he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Decoy!" Wukong said. Darius turned behind him and struck Wukong down the to the ground. Then, Wukong slid out of Darius's grab and hopped into the air. Then, he came down on Darius and used his Cyclone. Darius flew into the air, howling with pain. When Darius came back down, Wukong stabbed him in the chest and sent him flying. Darius landed several feet away. The Hand of Noxus got up, barely wounded. "Sorry, monkey, but it'll take more than a few hits to kill the Hand of Noxus." Darius said. So, they fought. Axe to staff. Then, Wukong was pulled in and slammed onto the ground once again. Cuts and bruises were everywhere on Wukong. He was weak, and Darius was barely tired. And he asked himself, is this really the end of the Legacy of the Monkey King?

Wukong thought of this while his eye vision blurred. Blood dripped out from his left elbow and his right cheek. "That is it, monkey.. I will end you, and the Legend of the Great Darius will rise.." Darius sneered. "No.. I will not be defeated by you." Wukong stated. "What did you say, monkey?" Darius growled. "You heard me, Darius.. I will not fall to you.." Wukong said again, his eye vision getting sharper slowly. Then, Wukong hopped up. "Wha - ?" Darius started. Then, Wukong stabbed Darius right in the stomach, leaving a deep, bloody, hole. Darius fell to his knees, grasping his stomach, howling in pain. Mundo appeared behind him. "Get away, monkey!" Mundo yelled. Wukong glared at Mundo and disappeared, leaving a decoy. Mundo hopped on the decoy and struck it repeatedly, until he realized he had made a big mistake. Mundo swirled around and saw Wukong over the defeated body of Darius. Wukong turned around and faced Mundo. Mundo looked in horror as Wukong dashed to him. Wukong used his Cyclone, and Mundo rose into the air, getting wounded by the second. Then, Mundo fell down, injured badly. Wukong then gave Mundo a crushing blow to the chest. Mundo landed by the turret. He looked up and then at the turret. "Damnit, Wukong." Mundo mumbled. Then, the turret hit Mundo and he fell back down, moving no more.

Wukong then stared behind Mundo at the dying Hand of Noxus. "I told you I will not die to you.." Wukong breathed, his chest heaving up and down. Darius growled. "You were lucky this time, monkey. Next time, it will be you at my feet.. and then I will be famous for ending your weak, puny life." Darius said, before he coughed and fell and laid there, unmoving. Wukong then limped back to the turret, and leaned against it. Light surrounded him, and then he disappeared. His wounds faded as he stood in the Fountain. Wukong bought his Ravenous Hydra and plopped on his Guardian Angel. He bought his Homeguard enchantment and ran toward middle lane to help his teammate and friend, Fizz the Tidal Trickster. He arrived at middle lane only to find Fizz on the ground, a dagger in his shoulder. Wukong ran to him and pulled the dagger out softly, and had Fizz drink a health potion. The injury healed slowly, and Fizz hopped up. "Thanks, Wukong. Now help me kill this girl!" Fizz said. Wukong looked ahead and saw Katarina, glaring at Fizz and Wukong. She growled and vanished. "You scared her away." Fizz said. "You're welcome." Wukong laughed. The two grinned at eachother and then destroyed the turret. Then, Fizz hopped back to the Outer Turret, teleporting back to the Fountain. Wukong then dashed into bottom lane to help.

He peered through the bushes and his eyes became wide as he saw Darius standing over the bodies of Caitlyn and Nami. _How'd he defeat them - they were so strong!_ Wukong thought. He pounced out of the bushes and tackled Darius. Darius snarled as he quickly threw Wukong off him. The Monkey King slammed onto the wall and fell, staring at Darius. "I'm back, Axe-man." Wukong sneered. "I like that name." Darius growled as he pulled Wukong in. He stabbed Wukong, leaving a deep, red gash. Blood trickled out from it. Wukong coughed and blood fell from his mouth as well. "Get away, Hand of Noxus!" a voice roared. Master Yi appeared in front of Wukong, shielding him from further harm. "Begone, Yi, I'm trying to kill your student, here!" Darius bellowed in rage. He aimed an axe at Yi. The Master didn't expect it, as the axe struck him in the side. Yi fell, defeated. "Wha -?" Wukong started. He ran to his master. "Run, my pupil." Yi breathed. The Master coughed, and he didn't move anymore. Wukong snarled at Darius and disappeared. "Ahahah! Puny monkey. Next time, I will ensure your death.." Darius told himself. The Hand of Noxus glared at the dead body of Yi once more, and swung around, walking away.

Wukong appeared back at his Fountain, his wounds fading faster than a health potion, but slow as well. He heard a growl behind him. "That Darius, is very powerful. I need your help, Wukong." Caitlyn demanded. "I will help you, we have to win this." Wukong replied. Nami came behind Caitlyn and they nodded at eachother, dashing back to bottom lane. There, they met Twitch, Sona, and Katarina. "Wukong, come from the behind." Caitlyn said. "Nami and I will charge in. We will target Twitch, you target Katarina." Wukong nodded in agreement and tiptoed into the bushes by the pond. As he was told, Caitlyn ran in and rapidly shot at Twitch. Twitch growled in pain and rage as he threw a cask of venom at Caitlyn. She choked as the poison slowly injured her. She kept firing, though. Then, Wukong turned invisible, leaving a decoy. Katarina didn't expect it, and he stabbed Katarina. She fell to the ground, wide-eyed. He picked her up with one hand and used his Cyclone, sending her up into the air with Sona. Then, he stabbed down at Katarina's chest and she stared into the sky, non-moving. He swung at Sona's face, and she landed several feet away as well. He then heard a gunshot and a yell. Wukong turned around and saw it was not Twitch who was laying on the ground, but Caitlyn. Towering over here, was one, but two. Mundo and Darius glared at him with the same amount of hatred, and he knew this was not going to be an easy fight.

Thankfully, Fizz appeared behind him, as with Master Yi and Nami, who was very injured. "Ahahah, puny monkey! You really are going to fight us, with a 4v2? No matter, we will end you and your friends anyways." Darius snarled. Mundo smirked and threw a knife into the air, caught it, and threw another knife into the air, as if juggling. Then, he threw at least ten knives into the air and juggled them all somehow, one knife in his hand and the other nine in the air. He then threw all the knives at the team, and more. Yi deflected most of them with his blade, the others getting deflected by the two warriors, Fizz and Wukong. Darius growled in rage. "Is that what you call _power_, Mundo!?" Darius said. Darius pulled them all in and flung his axe at them. They all crashed into the wall and fell, all badly injured. Nami was not moving on the floor. "Hah! This will be an easy Quadrakill.. now I have to wait for Caitlyn to deliver my Pentakill." Darius chuckled. Wukong then stood up and glared at Darius. "If that's a battle you want, that's a battle you'll get!" Wukong yelled the last word and dashed at Darius, even faster than Master Yi himself. He struck Darius in the stomach, and sent him flying very far. Mundo then hopped out of nowhere and roared. He struck Wukong in the stomach with a knife. Wukong looked down darkly at Mundo and kicked him out of the way, launching him into the team turret. "God fucking -" Mundo started. The turret shot at him and he fell again. Only Darius was left, breathing hardly, glaring at the enemy team. Katarina appeared behind him, ready to throw a dagger or two. He signaled Katarina to stay back. Katarina nodded and ran. "Try me!" Darius thundered. He grabbed Master Yi and Wukong in, stabbing them both harshly with his axe, and kicked them back. Wukong flew onto the ground, and roared from the pain. Fog covered his eyes, and he only saw Darius towering over him, laughing. Then, Darius fell back, clutching his stomach. Wukong got up, weakly, and saw his stomach, very red and bloody. Darius bellowed in pain again, and fell to his knees. Fizz was beside him, wide-eyed at Darius. His trident was not bloody, and he knew it was not him that had defeated Darius. Darius fell and he saw that it was not Master Yi, himself, or Fizz. It was Caitlyn and Nami.

Yi, Wukong, and Fizz returned to the Fountain, buying new items and healing their wounds. They congratulated Caitlyn and Nami for the good save and they all went middle lane, excluding Master Yi, who went to fight the Dragon. They destroyed the middle turret until he saw something was wrong. The enemies were missing in action. He told the three to keep pushing, and ran into the jungle. He went into the pond and peered out through the bushes. Just as he suspected, the enemy team was fighting Baron - and they were close with killing it! He went to find his teammates, but as he turned around, he quickly covered his mouth. Master Yi was right behind him, watching as well. Master Yi saw him looking and signaled for him to follow. They went up the cliff and looked down at Baron. Yi then put up his hand and meditated. His hand illuminated and then the Baron fell.

The two sneaked away, running through the enemy jungle. Wukong chuckled as they sprinted, the purple aura illuminating from their bodies. "I can't believe we stole their Baron." he laughed. Yi showed a hint of a smile and than he stopped in his tracks. Yi grabbed Wukong and threw him into the bush and ran in after him. "Ow! What was that for?" Wukong whispered angrily. "Ssh!" Yi replied. They peered out of the bush and saw Darius stomping around, searching the jungle. He then looked at the bush. Every hair on Wukong's body stood up. Then, Darius went past the bush, further into the jungle. They sighed and got up. "It's not safe here, pupil. Let us return." Yi said quietly. The two vanished, returning to the base. Wukong landed, and immediately, he regained his strength. He bought his Randuin's Omen and the two ran toward the enemy base to help their team. Wukong peered ahead and he stopped. Yi saw as well and he also paused. Up ahead, was Darius roaring in victory, towering over the bodies of Fizz, Nami, and Caitlyn.

Darius then glared at the two. He pointed at Wukong. "Come fight me, monkey! I will show you the true might of The Hand of Noxus. As for you, Yi, I think you would like this surprise!" Darius growled. Darius then roared a battle cry. Katarina appeared from the shadows. Mundo hopped out of the jungle, glaring at Yi. Twitch was jumped out of a jungle tree, grasping his poison. Sona appeared behind Darius. Wukong and Darius were facing eachother, and Yi was surrounded by the four enemies. Then, Wukong roared. The battle began, with Wukong speeding torward Darius, jabbing at his stomach. Darius sneered and hopped back, pulling Wukong with him. Wukong fell to the ground and Darius lifted his axe. Wukong disappeared, leaving his decoy. Darius snarled and they fought, staff to axe. Wukong then kicked Darius back. Darius lost balance, and Wukong hopped into the air. He stabbed through the Hand of Noxus. Darius laughed as he grabbed Wukong by the head and threw him off. Darius pulled the staff out easily and drank a health potion. The hole healed slowly and Darius smirked. The Hand of Noxus pulled him in and stabbed him. Wukong fell to the ground, tired and wounded. "Yes, finally, when I finish you and we defeat that friend of yours, Yi, it'll be all over. The Legacy of the Great Darius will rise again, and your story of the monkey will be crushed." Darius laughed in victory. Wukong closed his eyes. Thoughts filled his mind. He remembered the time where he met Yi for the first time, imitating his Wuju moves. He remembered fighting Yi. He remembered Yi renaming him, Kong to Wukong, he remembered training in the dojo, he remembered being introduced to the League of Legends, meeting Ahri, Fizz. The thoughts inspired him, and a new energy burst out of the darkness. He opened his eyes once more. Darius glared down at him. "Goodbye, monkey!" he bellowed. Darius jumped into the air and went down, stabbing Wukong full in the chest. Blood burst out, but Wukong felt little pain. Wukong threw Darius off and stood up. Darius stared at him in horror. "What!? How are you alive?!" Darius growled, confused. "Inspiration keeps me going, Darius. But all you have is hatred and power. It will be I who rises from this battle today, Darius. I will keep the Legacy going, and you will never stop me." Wukong said solemnly. He threw his staff into the air, jumped up, caught it, and stabbed Darius in the stomach. Darius coughed and growled. "You are strange, Monkey King." Darius said, shortly. He then closed his eyes, defeated.

Wukong swung around and saw Nami above Yi, giving him health potions. Fizz and Caitlyn were above him too. Wukong ran over. "Are you ok, Master?" Wukong whispered. Yi nodded. "I am proud of you, pupil. You have slain the great Darius, which I could never do. You are the true might of Wuju." Yi said. Yi got up and pointed his sword at the enemy base. "Now, let us win this war." They all nodded and Wukong led them. The enemy Nexus exploded, and the team roared in victory.

**There we are, Chapter 7. You happy? :p**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the delay. (Ik, I have delays every single day.) I was on a school trip. xP**

**Anyways, thanks for reading up to here. :D And you better Review, Favorite, and Follow. I spent time on this, bro. :c**

**Stay tune for more chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah. Weird to be back here.. sorry for the delay. I'm sorry for no updates lately. I'm just not in the zone for fanfictions lately. :c  
Sorry guys.. there might be a possibility I will stop anime fanfictions and start other ones. I'm considering it, but don't think it's definitely 100% gonna happen. Anyways, enough of that. Here is _League of the Legend_ Chapter 8!**

He was back in the Institute of War, staring at the hologram of the battle. In top lane, Mundo got significantly better at aiming knives, as he aimed six of his knives and all six hit Shyvana, knocking her backwards, howling with pain. She glared at Mundo and she shot her arm out at the Doctor. Fire burst out of her hand and struck Mundo in the chest. He roared as the fire burnt his chest. He jumped backward and took knives in both her hands and threw them. Shyvana ducked and dodged one, while one stabbed the hand that she previously shot fire out of. Shyvana fell onto her knees and gripped the knife with the other hand. She pulled it out easily, and hopped up again. She drank a health potion and dashed torward Mundo, fire swirling around her. They fought, fire to knife. Then, Wukong watched as Kha'Zix entered the bush. He got ready to leap, and - pounce! Kha'Zix landed right behind Shyvana and hit her toward Mundo, who through three knives at her, all stabbing her, before pushing her onto the ground and dropped two more knives onto her. Shyvana groaned and then stayed there, defeated. The two teammates nodded and left. _Wow.. I'd hate to fight that Kha'Zix.. _ Wukong thought to himself. He kept watching the game until a voice called his name. "'Ey! Wukong! You better hurry up!" Wukong swirled around and saw Fizz and Yi right next to eachother. "Oh, the match is starting soon..?" Wukong said. "Yeah, and you're going jungle." Fizz replied, grinning. "Jungle? Master, aren't you going jungle?" Wukong asked. Yi shook his head. "Nope, I got rescheduled. Darius is going top lane." Yi said calmly. Wukong's blood went cold. Darius was the enemy he had during the tournament, and Wukong didn't think he was too happy losing to a monkey. Wukong turned slowly to his right and saw Darius staring at him. Wukong was surprised - it wasn't a look of hatred, but it wasn't a look of happiness earlier. It just looked like he was interested in the monkey. Wukong turned back to Fizz and replied, "Erm, alright. When does the game start?"  
"I don't know, probably -" Fizz started.

**THE MATCH IS STARTING SOON FOR NUMBER 3 ARENA. REPEAT, THE MATCH IS STARTING SOON FOR NUMBER 3 ARENA.**

**PLEASE AWAIT THE TELEPORTATION, WHICH BEGINS IN 30 SECONDS.**

"Who's bottom lane?" Wukong asked Fizz. "Ah, Miss Fortune and Leona." Fizz replied, pointing over to the two champions. Wukong looked to where Fizz pointed and saw Miss Fortune and Leona. Miss Fortune looked to be planning out something with Leona, while Leona listened, sharpening her sword.

**TELEPORTATION BEGINNING IN 5 SECONDS.**

**4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. GOOD LUCK TO ALL. TELEPORTATION COMMENCING.**

The familiar sensation began, and Wukong and the others vanished.

The Monkey King appeared in the fountain, and he bought what Master Yi usually bought, a Hunter's Machete and five health potions. He ran to Blue Buff and saw Darius leaning against a tree, staring at him. Darius nodded briefly. Wukong nodded back and waited for the Ancient Golem. It was quite awkward, with his old enemy staring at him, as if he was an interesting television show. Wukong shook it off as the Ancient Golem appeared, glaring down at its challengers. Wukong and Darius fought it, and he realized they were pretty good fighting with eachother rather than against. Wukong mumbled a 'thanks' and Darius nodded again, and left. Wukong then turned his attention back to the Ancient Golem and raised his hand like his master did when he stole Baron. His hand illuminated with power and the Ancient Golem collapsed, and the blue buff transfered to Wukong, swirling around him like magic.

Wukong got blue buff and red buff quite fast, then went to middle lane, where Fizz's old enemy also, Katarina, was throwing daggers repeatedly at him. Then, a second before she used ultimate, Wukong ran in. She spun and threw daggers, and Wukong hopped onto Katarina and used his ultimate as well, launching her into the air and cancelling her ultimate. She looked stunned, and teleported to a nearby minion in midair. Unfortunately, the fish swirling around her made her slower. Wukong grinned as he watched Katarina try to stumble into turret range. Then, a massive shark burst out of the ground and swallowed Katarina, leaving her defeated body laying by the turret. The two gave eachother a high five and Wukong returned to the jungle to kill the monsters.

He went the path Master Yi told him about, blue buff, wolves, wraiths, red buff, Wight or golems, depending on where you're ganking. In this case, he went to the two golems and beat both of them easily, thanks to the assist from middle lane. Wukong hid in the bush and peered out. He was lucky, since the enemies, Ezreal and Nami pushed fairly hard. Wukong got Miss Fortune's attention and held up three fingers. He put one down, and then the next. Then, the last one went down and Miss Fortune shot bullets into the air. The bullets flew down on the two enemies, slowing them. Wukong dashed in and hit both of them, pushing them toward the turret. Miss Fortune shot at least ten bullets at Ezreal and killed him. Wukong then crushed Nami to the ground and stabbed her, resulting in Nami's death. Miss Fortune grinned and pushed with Leona, who seemed stunned they got two kills without her. But, she nodded her thanks to Wukong anyway and followed Miss Fortune to destroy the enemy turret.

They reached the Inner turrets fairly fast in all of the lanes. He looked on his map, which was animated, showing the nexuses, turrets, destroyed turrets, allies, enemies in sight, and monsters. He peered at each lane and he stopped at top. Darius's health was extremely low, and he was cornered by Udyr and Singed. He dashed toward top lane from the defeated Wight and slammed Udyr out of the way. This became a distraction, and Darius pulled Singed in cooler and stomped him onto the ground. Singed hopped right back up and ran, his poison flowing behind him. Wukong dashed to the side and in front of Singed and kicked him back, into his own poison. Then, Darius moved out of the way and hit Singed with his axe, throwing him centimeters away from their turret range. Darius then flew into the air and back down, his axe bursting through Singed's body and ending his life. Wukong was surprised at such power, he didn't even notice Udyr was running towards him from the behind. Thankfully, Darius spun around and growled, "Behind you!". Wukong dug his staff into the ground and it grew, launching him into the air, giving him a good view of the entire top lane. Udyr ran into his staff and fell onto his back, rubbing his forehead. Darius then sprinted to Udyr and finished him just like he did to Singed, jumping into the air and back down. Wukong's staff shrunk back to normal as he slowly made his way down. "Good job, monkey." Darius said. The Hand of Noxus nodded his thanks and went to go finish the Inner Turret. Wukong nodded as well. _Perhaps he isn't that bad.._ Wukong thought. He then swirled around and ran back to the jungle._**  
**_

Minutes later, top had already destroyed the inhibitor, middle the inhibitor turret, and bot even did half damage to one of the Nexus turrets. Wukong was set, he had a Randuin's Omen until his final build was finished. He had a good score, with 4/0/13. He mostly got fed off assists, which he wasn't used to, but he accepted it anyways. Darius was on top of the game with a 13/2/4 score, Miss Fortune behind him with 9/3/5. Fizz had 7/4/2 and Leona had 2/4/28. The tanks of the game were Leona and Darius. Darius with 204 armor, 197 magic resist, Leona with 296 armor, 238 magic resist. Wukong was the half-damage, half-tank. Fizz and Miss Fortune went all out damage, both with 590 ability power and 340 attack damage.

But, everything was going terribly wrong, even if they were very fed. Udyr and Singed were both far more tanky than both Leona and Darius, with both of them carrying the team with 6/7 and 5/4. They had taken down Miss Fortune down bottom lane, resulting in a 70 second respawn time. In middle lane, Fizz and Leona were trying to dash away, but Katarina hopped in their way and through multiple daggers at both of them, pinning them to the ground. Ezreal caught up and readied his bow. Energy flowed throughout his bow and he let go, a missile of energy going through Fizz and Leona, killing them easily. Wukong's eyes went wide. They couldn't stop middle and bottom lane from being pushed at the same time, it is unimaginable. "Hey, let's go. We can take 'em." Darius said behind him. "No.. it'll be close to impossible to fend off both middle and bottom.." Wukong replied, getting ready to fight. "Hah! Come on, monkey. We are the top in the League. We can take them, easily. I have a plan, follow me. We're getting middle first, they'll be easy." Darius said. The Hand of Noxus told him the plan. Wukong nodded, hesitating slightly, but agreeing. The two went to middle and got ready.

They saw the force in the distance, stomping to the middle lane. "Ha! Darius, Wukong, you think you can beat us easily?" Katarina snarled. "You'll see, Sinister Blade." Darius sneered. Darius went forward and pointed his axe at them. "Come, and fight." he thundered. Ezreal smirked and vanished. He appeared in front of Darius and shot at least eight bolts of energy at Darius. Darius merely howled with laughter, as the bolts did nothing to his armor. He looked down at Ezreal and growled, "Are you first?" Ezreal looked terrified now, backing away. Darius pulled Ezreal in and stabbed through him, leaving him dead on the ground. "So, is that your first challenger?" Darius chuckled. Katarina growled as she backed away. Wukong then heard a loud banging noise, and he looked to his right. Bottom lane's turret was being attacked! He nudged Darius. Darius nodded but did not do anything else, just grinned at Katarina. "Come, fight." Katarina vanished and appeared at a minion close to Darius, throwing six daggers at him. The daggers dug into his armor, but Darius merely grinned. He dashed forward and kicked Katarina away. Then, he dunked Katarina, killing her. He then dashed toward Nami, who was hiding in a bush, trying to recall and finished her with one blow, getting a triple-kill. Darius then yelled, "Hurry! Before it wears off!" The two sprinted toward bottom lane and Wukong speeded toward the two enemies at amazing speed. hitting them closer to the turret. He used his ultimate, sending them into the air. They fell, but before they hit the ground, Darius hit both of them, scoring a Penta-kill. "_Hurry_! Go to Baron!" Darius said. The two dashed as quickly as they could to baron and Darius hopped in first. They fought Baron for at least twenty seconds before Wukong raised his hand and power swirled around it. It instantly killed the Baron Nashor. "Good job, monkey, now, let's roll." Darius said. They had defeated Baron just as their allies reached the middle lane inhibitor. They broke it easily and then went to the Nexus Turrets. They defeated one and the enemies ran toward them like an angry mob. Darius and Wukong grinned at eachother, and they dashed in side-by-side, doing the same strategy they did to Singed and Udyr, scoring Darius his second penta-kill. They finished off the Nexus, and just as it exploded, Darius whispered, "Good job, monkey, I hope we fight together again rather than against soon." Wukong grinned at the Hand of Noxus, and Darius returned it. They then closed their eyes, as they teleported back to the Insitute.


End file.
